More Than A Mission
by BiTteRSwEet.WhiSpeRs
Summary: Max & Alec on an undercover job for Logan. This could only lead to one thing. Now COMPLETE Did i mention it's an MA story?
1. How It All Started

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel because James Cameron, Charles H. Eglee and FOX do!

Chapt. 1-How It All Started

It seemed like ages doing those rounds at Jampony but it finally ended, just for the day. Max was just about to walk into Crash when Alec ran past.

Alec said a simple, quick "Hi".

Max didn't even get a chance to say hi, so she just shrugged her shoulders and went in the bar. She walked over to the table where Original Cindy and Sketchy were sitting.

O.C greeted her with a "Hey Boo".

Max just answered "Hi".

Sketchy asked "So where's Alec?"

Max replied "Dunno, just saw him whizz past"

"Guess we'll just have to play pool without him" Sketchy paused then thought "which means I have a better chance of winning!"

"Yeah, if you could beat me!" Max busted Sketchy's hope of winning.

Alec quickly made his way through to the pool table at where his three friends were.

"Where'd you go?" Sketchy asked, "I thought you had to go somewhere".

"Well, yeah" Alec started off "I just had some small business to deal with"

"So what are we waiting for?! Let's get this game started!" Max said impatiently.

Sketchy played Alec first and at the end of the game he was whinging "Man, you always win!"

Max was playing pool with Alec when the brunette's pager went off. She reached for her beeper.

"It's Logan, I gotta go" Max said.

"Ok, just don't take too long Boo!" O.C reminded her.

"Yeah!" Max yelled as she walked out of Crash.

At Logan's Apartment

"Hey" Logan smiled.

"Hi. So what'd you need me for?" Max inquired.

"Hey can I ask you to do a job for me?" Logan shifting his chair back from the computer.

"Sure" She answered.

"There's this guy named Glenn Richards and I think he might have something on Manticore" the man adjusted his glasses.

"But there's one small catch, you have to bring Alec along" Logan added.

"What!" Max shouted. She crossed her arms. Then uncrossed them. "Why the hell do I need to bring Alec along?" Max complained.

"I don't like the idea either, but..." He didn't get to finish.

Max interrupting "But what?! I can handle the mission!"

"It's a two man job, I hate to do this but can you think of anyone else who'd go along with this. I mean if there's anyone else just tell me" Logan hoped there'd be someone else instead of Alec because that is practically his worst nightmare, sending Max away with him.

"Yeah, I guess. I'll ask him" Max hesitated.

"You guys have to go this formal dinner which is held at the M Summers Hotel" Logan explained "Your names will be filed under Matthew and Elizabeth Hallow on the list."

"Great, this just keeps getting better and better!" Max said sarcastically.

"There'll be a one night sleep at the hotel" Logan said sadly.

"Your kidding, but there's gonna be separate beds right?" Max quickly asked.

"I think so" Logan guessed.

Back At Crash

"Wonder where Max is?" Alec suddenly asked.

"She'll come when she's done doing whatever she's doing." O.C defended Max.

"It's getting pretty late and I haven't won a single game!" Sketchy whined, pulling away from the pool table.

Max wondered through the crowd to her friends.

"Girl whatcha do?" O.C questioned.

"Just had to talk 'bout stuff with Logan" Max replied.

"Hey Alec, I need to talk to you for a sec" She dragging him to a less crowded space.

"Um, Logan asked us to do an undercover job for him" Max said slowly, giving Alec a weird look.

"What!" Alec surprisingly commented. Max smiled as to the reaction Alec had just given her.

"Yeah that was the same thing I said, but there's no one else" She then mumbled "Unfortunately"

"Well I'm out" Alec replied distractedly because of the chick that waltzed by which also happened to be a blonde.

"Did I mention that there are gonna be lots of bimbos for you to check out there" Max exaggerated while rolling her eyes.

"Ok, count me in" Alec grinned.

"We'll swing by Logan's tonight, understood" Max straightened her face up so she'd look more serious.

"Yeah" Alec replied still distracted by the blonde.

O.C and Sketchy were just talking now since half of their group was gone.

"What'd you think they're talking bout?" Sketchy pointed at Max and Alec.

He turned his head to Original Cindy "Do you think they're not telling us something?"

"Fool, if they wanted to tell us something they'd be here telling us!" O.C glared at Sketchy.

"Yeah, so what'd you think it is" Sketchy looked at his glass of beer.

"I dunno, but sure looks fishy to O.C" she commented.

Max pulled Alec back to the table where Sketchy and O.C was.

"Hey, at least let me wave goodbye or something to her!" (Referring to the blonde) Alec complained on the way.

"Whatever" Max still pulling Alec.

They got to the table. Max looked at Original Cindy and excused herself "Gotta go back to Logan's"

"Sure Boo" O.C looked suspiciously at Max.

"I think I'll tag along, too" Alec decided giving a slight glance at Max.

"See ya" Sketch yelled, as Max and Alec both walked out of Crash.

"We head to Logan's, right?" Alec asked, walking beside Max.

"Duh, where else are we gonna go?" Max rhetorically questioned him.

"There's definitely something going on between those two" Sketchy pointed out.

"Boy, how do you know that there's something going on?" O.C snapped at Sketchy.

"They left right after that small talk" He suggested

O.C looked around the room for a bit; she then turned her head back to Sketchy "Ya can't be certain".

"They just went to Logan's, maybe he found more 'bout Manticore" O.C told Sketchy.

"It could just be that" He half agreed.

Logan's Place

Max and Alec walked in to find Logan sitting at his computer, as usual.

Logan smiled at both Max and Alec "Hi Max, Alec".

"Hey Logan, Alec's gonna do the job after all" Max pointed to Alec.

"Hi Logan, so what's this BIG mission that me and Maxie here have to do?" Alec asked, just to annoy Logan.

Logan turned away from his computer then looked at Alec. Alec felt a bit awkward at that moment as he just noticed Logan wasn't really up for joke but then again, was he ever?

Max went and broke the silence "So Logan, weren't you about to tell Alec the plan?"

"Yeah I was just about to do that" Logan stood up and walked over to the couch by the coffee. Max and Alec followed over. They took a seat opposite to Logan.

Logan started off "Well you guys have to a formal dinner.........."

Ten minutes later:

"You then go to up to your hotel room and there's a balcony so you can sneak into Glenn's room" Logan finally finished.

"So that's it?" Alec scratched his head. "That's a piece of cake, right Max?"

"Yeah, if you don't stuff up" She mumbled under her breath.

Alec pretended he didn't hear "What's that you just said?"

"Well, I guess I'll have to find you guys a tux and a dress" Logan interrupted.

"Nah there's no need, we'll just swipe one" Alec answered with a mischievous grin.

Max hit him at the back of his head "We're not stealing anything!"

"Ow!" Alec rubbed his head "Why not?!"

"Coz it's wrong!" Max spat back with a pissed off look.

"Alec I can just pay for them" Logan offered kindly.

"No that's ok" Alec declined as he was very independent.

He was getting ready to go "Any _other _stuff we need to know?"

Logan gave a small smile "Nope that just about covers everything"

"If that's it then, I'm gonna head home" Alec started to walk out the door. "Cya"

"Bye" Max and Logan both said. Outside Alec walked home alone in the dark thinking "Hey this mission might not be so bad, I mean I get to check out some hot blondes if there are any and pretending to be Max's husband hmm............ might be harder than I think"

After that they talked for a bit.

"So how was your night?" Logan asked.

"Not bad considering Alec being jerk and all but I guess he's just being himself" she waved her arms around. "Yours?" she then questioned back.

"Actually it was quite good. I've found out a bit more on this Sandeman guy and that's why I asked you and Alec to get some data because I think Glenn might know something" the man adjusted his glasses.

He showed a picture of G. Richards to Max just to make sure she knew who she was gonna look for.

It was late now so Max decided to leave "Hey it's getting late so I gotta blaze"

"Take care" Logan shouted after her as she was leaving. "You too" she yelled back.

* * *

It's my first fanfic, plz r & r, no flames plz (sorryz i just get emotional) 4anx 

chapt.2 will b up soon!


	2. The Next Day

Disclaimer: DON'T own Dark Angel & I doubt I ever will.

Chapt. 2-The Next Day

The sun was rising and it was the day Max and Alec had to prepare for the mission.

Max woke up thinking "Ah, crap!"

She remembered what today was "Stupid Alec he is so annoying, he always ruins my day one way or another"

Later Max walked out into the kitchen in her P.Js and saw O.C eating some cereal.

"Hey O.C" she said glumly.

O.C took a hard long look at her friend "What's wrong with my girl today?"

Original Cindy poured Max a bowl of cereal with milk.

"It's just that I have to do this job for Logan with Alec" Max replied as she stared at her bowl of cereal.

"You never told Original Cindy 'bout no job" O.C sounding a bit confused.

"I was meaning to tell you but I just felt real sleepy for some reason and I fell asleep" Max explained.

"This time O.C's gonna let it slide but next time you better spill before you go makin' some plans" She warned Max with a smirk

"Yeah I'm sorry" Max apologised.

"So what's this whole dealio with you and Alec anyways?" O.C suddenly asked.

Max coughed because of the cereal she was munching on, plus the question her friend just asked made her choke.

Original Cindy lightly patted her on the back "You wanna explain to O.C?"

"Yesterday when Logan paged me, he had a job for me and Alec to do because of the whole virus thing so he couldn't go" Max took a deep breath to recover from the choke "I have to go to this dinner party then stay at a hotel for the night, we have to get some data on a guy called Glenn Richards" She sighed and looked at her roomie.

"Let me get this straight, my girl is going to a dinner party with Alec and staying at a hotel with?" O.C stared at Max trying to get an answer out of her even though it was pretty obvious who she was going to stay with.

Max leaned back on her chair "With Alec, you know he is so immature and is a total asshole!"

"I hear ya Boo, but you gotta admit they sure know how to make 'em pretty" O.C finishing her breakfast.

Ignoring the last comment, the brunette just quickly said "Yeah, um.... gotta pack" then dashed to her room.

Alec awoke and thought "Finally get to see Max in a dress, wonder what colour it will be?"

He jumped up from his bed and went for a hot shower.

Alec then after searched the whole kitchen for some decent food but he couldn't find any. So he just shrugged "Guess I'll just buy me some take-away"

Alec walked in his room starting to pack any clothes he could get his hands on.

O.C sat on the couch and yelled at Max "What do I tell Normal 'bout you going outta town for a day or two?"

"Just tell him I'm at my cousin's wedding" She couldn't think of a better excuse though she knew Normal wouldn't buy it.

"Sugar, you know Normal ain't gonna buy that" O.C put her feet up on the coffee table.

Stuffing the things in her bag Max shouted "Well then I guess he has to live with it whether he likes it or not!"

Max brought her bag with her and sat beside her friend waiting for Alec to pick her up.

Alec called Normal on his cell "Hey, I'm feeling a bit sick and I think it'll be a day or two until I come back"

"You poor thing, take as long as you want" Normal replied.

"Thanks" Alec tried to sound sick with a fake cough.

"Well that's done, now to call for a limo" He thought to himself with a grin.

Max complained "If Alec is going to take this seriously he should be here by...."

A beep interrupted with a shout "Max hurry up!" it was Alec

O.C hugged Max "Boo you take care of yourself!"

"You too O.C!" shouted Max as she ran down to the streets.

As she got down there her eyes widened "Alec how'd you pay for this?"

Alec looked at her "With money, how else"

"C'mon get in" Alec signalled for her to get in.

Max hopped in the limo and Alec did the same after she did.

O.C had reached Jampony and as soon as she walked in Normal questioned her "Where's Missy Miss today?"

She lied "Max is at her cousin's wedding".

"Not another cousin!? That was one of her last excuses" Normal gave Original Cindy an unconvinced look.

Then after Normal announced "Bip, bip people we're down, two messengers so you people better work fast or there's gonna be a major problem!".

As O.C went over to her locker she saw Sketchy about to approach her.

"Hey, where's Max today?" her friend asked while leaning on the lockers.

"She's at her cousin's wedding" she didn't want him to make a big deal out of the actual reason.

"Oh c'mon O.C, she's probably out there gettin' some action or something" Sketchy did an imitation of a jab.

"Let's just say that my girl and Alec are doing a job for Logan" She gave him a grin.

"Max and Alec, huh?" Sketchy put on his bag, "Wonder what they'd get up to".

"Now listen up, Max and Alec are gonna fight like hell she can't stand him, let alone being in the same room with him" Original Cindy being a bit defensive.

They stopped at 'Designer Outfits' which is where they had to get there dining clothes. Max and Alec walked in the store. Both went their separate ways. Alec looked at the tuxes and Max was picking out a variety of dresses.

Alec took this black tux with a white shirt for the inside. Max grabbed the sparkly black halter neck dress and ran over to the counter. Waiting for Alec to arrive Max just looked around, inspecting the shop. He strolled to the counter.

"I'll take this one" Alec pleasantly handed the tux to the lady behind the counter.

"And I'll take this one, thanks" Max gave the dress to the same woman.

"Ok, so are you two paying together?" The counter lady asked.

"Yeah" The pair answered as they both smiled.

The lady scanned the price tags "That comes to a total of $32, 475."

Alec reached in his pocket and took out his wallet. Max stared at the large sum of money that he just handed over to the woman behind the counter.

As they were walking out Max pointed out "You're sure spending a hell of a lot of money today"

"Yeah, I'm making the most of it" Alec winked at her.

In the car Max had a good look at the dress. Alec then asked "You like it?"

"Yeah, but you know I could of paid for it myself, right?" Max questioned back.

"Of course I did, I just wanted to return the favour you know for saving my ass all the time" He put on that charming grin of his.

"Well, thanks" She accepted with a smile.

"Wine?" Alec offered.

"No thanks" Max surprisingly declined.

"Max I know you want some" He teased.

"If it will make you shut up then pour me some!" She hesitated then took the glass off Alec.

"There, you satisfied?" Max drank the entire glass.

"Totally" He smiled with satisfaction written all over his face. The reason for this is because once someone gets drunk they tend to do silly things and he'd like to see what she would do.

It was a around 5pm now and Max felt a bit woozy after that glass of wine.

Alec took a sip of wine then turned to look at Max "Are you ok?"

"Of course I'm ok!" She shouted.

"I'm not drunk!" Max added.

"The wine took effect; this was one side of Max he had never seen before though it's kinda funny" Alec thought.

"Hey" She blurted.

"Yeah" Alec said softly looking at her.

Max stared for a long time "You have a bit of green in your eyes"

"I do?" He slowly put his glass down.

They were both lost in each other's eyes. For a moment there he thought that they were really connecting then he heard something. Max was going to vomit.

"Murray, stop the car please" Alec shouted to the driver.

"Right away Mr. Hallow" The driver did as he was told and pulled over near the sidewalk of the bridge.

Alec took Max to the edge of the bridge. She vomited and Alec turned away.

"This is entirely your fault" She glared at him.

"I wouldn't say entirely my fault you _did_ drink the wine, it's not like I _forced_ you to" Alec defended himself.

"Can't argue with that" Max thought.

"Whatever" She finally said.

Alec led her back to the limo. "Shall I continue driving?" Murray asked.

"Yep" Alec got in the vehicle.

* * *

R & R plz. If you wanna make any criticisms can u plz not put it harshly! 4anx


	3. Mid Summers Night

Message: 4anx 4 da reviews !

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel, okz! (Wish I did though, LOLZ)

* * *

All the way to the hotel it had been silent.

They finally arrived the stars were shining bright and there was only an hour for them to get ready for party.

Getting out of the limo Alec held an arm out for Max; she hesitated but took it anyways.

The limo driver just watched them walk away "Young couples" he smiled and drove away. They walked in and judging from the looks of this hotel it was pretty luxurious. Over at the counter Max assured the receptionist "Hi, we're Mr. and Mrs. Hallow"

"Yep, your names are on here and your room number is 45" The receptionist checking the computer.

"Enjoy!" (Receptionist) handing the key to the couple.

"Thanks" Alec grabbed the key.

Max and Alec carried their own luggage since they didn't want anyone snooping around. Up in the lift the pair was arguing.

"I can't believe I actually got drunk!"

"Well, you had a choice" Alec reminded her.

"Fine I'll get over it but I get the bed if there's only one!" She made a deal.

"And you expect me to sleep on the couch!"

"No way!"

The elevator's doors opened. They were silenced by the people waiting at the door and

both stormed to their room. On the way Alec pushed Max into a man and he spilt a glass of wine on her. She called out to Alec "You asshole!" her top was soaked. Alec spread a wide grin across his face. Max thought of a way to get back at him and decided tripping him would do just fine. Alec was being distracted by a blonde, not noticing the luggage then he tripped. He fell flat on his face onto the red carpet. Alec got up and yelled to Max "Bitch!"

Finally they got to their room, number 45. Alec opened the door; Max raced in and dumped her bag on the really big double bed.

"Hey!" Alec suddenly realised that she had taken the bed.

"What?!" Max asked.

"That was my bed" He yelled as he put his bag on the floor.

"No it wasn't I told you in the elevator, WE HAD A DEAL!" She reminded him.

Sitting on the bed Max analysed the room and thought "Spacious room, nice view, wide screen TV, curtains were in drapes, big bathroom" seeing the man standing there annoyed her "Stupid Alec" her thoughts continued on as she patted the bed "Huge bed, the colours of the room were really calming......"

"Fine, whatever but we've gotta get ready for the dinner!" Alec interrupted her thoughts.

He took a towel and went in the bathroom. While he was doing that Max seemed pretty curious to what Alec had brought, so she decided to do some snooping around. "Boxers, turtle neck skivvy, jacket and comb" She was holding them with the tip of her fingers.

The hot water was running Alec didn't take too long but that left just enough time for Max to put everything back in place.

He came out with only a towel around him. "Max you've gotta admit he's got nice abs" a voice said in her head. "Shut up" she was telling herself.

Alec gave her a strange look as if she were crazy. Max tried to hide her insanity thoughts with a smile. "Um, the bathroom's all yours" Alec walked into the bedroom.

"Thanks" She waltzed into the bathroom.

"Weird" Alec turned his head to the side.

As Max turned the shower on "I heard that!" she yelled.

He got in his tux having a bit of trouble with the tie. Max came out of the shower with a towel. After the hot showers everyone was calmer.

"Hey Max could you give me a hand here" Alec struggling with his tie.

"Sure" She walked over to where he was standing.

Fascinated at the sight of Max "She's hot" he thought.

"There, you're tie is done" She finished fixing the tie.

"Thanks Max" Alec still a bit surprised.

"I need to change" She held the dress in front of her.

"Oh yeah, I'll go wait at the balcony" Alec pointed at the glass door.

"I'll only take a sec" She replied.

He walked outside breathing the fresh ocean air.

Max got dressed in her halter neck dress which came up just above the ankle. Putting her high heels on, she called out to Alec "You can come in now".

"You look amazing!" He complimented, as she tied her hair into an elegant ponytail.

"You don't look bad yourself" Max grinned.

Alec combed his hair a bit then slipped on his shoes and reminded her "I think we should go"

"I think we should" She agreed.

* * *

R & R plz, no flames if possible. 4anx


	4. ParTy

Message to readers: Hey 4anx heaps pplz for da reviews!

Disclaimer: Don't sue me, I'm just writing a fanfic! I don't own Dark Angel!

* * *

He escorted her down to the dinner party. At the party everyone was talking to each other until the couple stepped in. They looked stunning together and everyone was curious about the two who just walked in.

"They're staring at us" Alec murmured under his breath.

"Just keep walking" Max insisted gripping his arm just a little tighter.

Trying to blend in with the crowd and search for Glenn Richards wasn't so hard, after all this is nothing compared to Manticore training.

"Glenn Richards at 4 o'clock" She remembered the photo Logan had shown her.

"Yeah so what do we do now?" Alec checked with Max to see what she was going to suggest.

"After the party we follow him to where his room is but for now, just have fun" She instructed.

"Don't I always" He grabbed a glass of wine from the waiter.

Logan was hoping nothing happened to Max since she hadn't called, most of the times she does whenever she reaches her destination. Still working on saving the world and all, a guy can get pretty stressed. "Wonder what they're doing now?" he asked himself. Moments later he fell asleep in his chair near the computer.

Max was staying at his side the whole time. They were having a blast, talking to people, drinking and so on. It was now time for the main course of the night.

She and Alec sat at a table opposite to Glenn's. The food was divine and the drinks weren't, well they weren't too shabby.

"The food's great!" Alec pointed out while half stuffing down some steak and noodles.

"Yeah, but can you be more of a pig?" Max sipped the wine.

"Hey I take that as an offence you know?!" he protested.

"Whatever" the girl just simply specified.

The pair hadn't realised but an old woman was sitting there for quite some time now.

"May I ask for your names?" The elderly woman had finally decided to question.

"Mines, Elizabeth and my husband's Matthew" Max nearly choked on her own words.

Alec was about to blurt out "What the hell are you talking about?" then he remembered that they were doing an undercover job.

"It's nice to see young couples getting along so well, by the way my name's Elaine" The lady introduced herself. She was wearing a pearl necklace with a slightly greenish-bluish dress.

"Nice to meet you" Both simultaneously answered. They exchanged looks to one another.

"Where's your partner?" He un-thoughtfully asked.

Max gave a death stare to Alec "Be polite, Matt!" then turning back to Elaine "Sorry, what my husband meant to say was, do you have someone who came with you tonight?"

"No, sadly he's not here with me now" The old woman lowered her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Max felt saddened.

"Yeah you should be" Alec muttered.

She stabbed him with her heel for that last remark. He nearly yelled but kept it in.

2 hrs later after the chatting and eating 

It was the last dance Alec decided to ask Max just to see what her reply was "May I have this dance?" he held out his hand.

"Um, will you be ok sitting here by yourself, Elaine" She asked the elderly widow.

"Sure, you kids run along and dance, I'll be ok" Elaine didn't actually mean that but she didn't want their spirits to be pulled down because of her

"Thanks" Max called out while being pulled away by Alec.

"Do you even know how to dance?" She quizzed him.

"Of course I can, why the hell would I ask you if I couldn't" He argued back.

The song 'Baby I Love You' by J.Lo feat. R Kelly came on.

"I love this song" Max announced to him as they were dancing.

"Yeah me too" Alec unexpectedly agreed.

"Wow Alec you actually have a sensitive side" She mocked him, putting her arms around his neck.

"Are you mocking me?" He cocked his eyebrow with his arms around her waist.

"Yes Alec, I'm mocking you" Max laughed.

"I've never seen you enjoy yourself in ages" bringing up the subject, Alec smiled.

"True" She returned the smile back.

The song began:-

R. Kelly

_Its like downtown New York in the middle of traffic jams_

_all I really want you to know is who I am_

_Find me low key in the back of the club, roll with some fine females, rollin' on dubs_

_you and me big pimpin' on a shopping spree in L.A _

_papparatzis and critics who give a damn what they say._

J.Lo

_Boy I never knew I could feel the way I felt, when I met you I could never forget you _

_and boy when you look my way I realize more and more I adore your pretty eyes_

_what I wanna know from you is do you wanna share my love's bliss _

_I long for the day when I'm feeling your kiss can you love me for a lifetime for just in one night I'm helpless for you _

_baby but its alright._

CHORUS

_Baby I love you ( love you )_

_Baby I need you ( need you )_

_I gotta have you ( I gotta have you babe ) _

_Cant be without you( be without you )_

_Baby I love you, ( yeaahhh )_

_Baby I need you ( need you )_

_I gotta have you, ( I gotta have you babe )_

_Can't be without you_

It was like they were in a trance or something, seeing no one else but themselves.

"You haven't stepped on my foot once"

"That's good isn't it?" a muddled up Alec inquired.

The song ended and Alec led Max back to the table.

Elaine spoke "Did you have fun?"

"Definitely" a cheerful voice replied

"Yeah it was pretty good" another couldn't help but grin.

"You two have been so kind to me and I hope we'll meet again" the lady with the pearl necklace said her goodbyes.

"Thank you for making my night so splendid" She then left with that last comment. The woman was pretty nice to them but then again she seemed pretty mysterious. "Bye" The couple called out to Elaine.

Glenn was leaving the party. The pair followed him unnoticed as he walked upstairs.

Up to the third floor was where his apartment lies. "What number is the guy's room?" Alec started to whine. Max took one step further at the corner as Glenn opened the door to his apartment. "Its number 63" She whispered to her partner. They then hurried back to their luxury suite.

"So what time do we get to bust in?" Alec enthusiastically questioned while jerking the collar of his shirt.

"Midnight" was all she said.

"Is it hot in the lift or is it just me?" He took off his coat.

"It's just you" Max smirked while waiting for the elevator door to open.

The doors slide apart and they stepped into the hallway of the hotel.

In their room Alec complained "God I can't stand this tux any longer" taking his shirt off.

Max didn't mind that much as long as he keeps his undies on then its fine. She walked into the bathroom anyways with her change of clothes.

They had both finished changing afterwards she stepped out of the bathroom.

"We've got 1 hr and a half left, any suggestions for some fun?" Alec mysteriously smiled putting his thumb up close to his lips.

"You know we could always watch TV", Max continued "Or we can just sit around and mope"

"I pick........Neither" He decided at last, moving a bit closer to her.

"Wine?" the man standing in front of her asked.

"Sure, but I'm not going to get drunk a second time today, understood" She commanded with her arms crossed.

"Yes ma'm" Alec imitated one of the obedient soldiers.

"You're such an idiot" She laughed and clung on his arms, walking out to the balcony.

With their glasses of wine they tapped them together and Alec dedicated "To me!"

Max gave him a weird look "What for?"

"I haven't been threatened by you yet........ you know to kick my ass" He quickly thought of something to say.

"Who says I wasn't thinking about it?" She spoke back.

"Yeah well, at least you haven't said anything" He answered.

* * *

Hey pplz hope u guys like da fanfic so far! Plz r & r (only if u want 2) 


	5. Mixed Emotions

Disclaimer:Like i said, don't own Dark Angel!

Notes 4 readers/reveiwers: 4anx 4 da reviews pplz & 4 being nice about it. If u guys r wonderin bout if dere's gonna be any Logan bashing, i'll hav 2 c where da story leads me. Sorryz, i can't giv u guys a straight answer. Anywayz hope u enjoyed da story so far!

* * *

The night was black and it was almost midnight. The two were standing there; it was like up at the space needle just the height was way higher than this hotel.

"Max, can we go now please I wanna see some action here" the tall dark blonde man whinged.

"Fine let's blaze" as she started her way up the building.

"Right behind ya" He assured as climbed after her.

Up onto the balcony of the man who they were supposed to get a profile on, Alec and Max laid low for a certain time in case the guy was still in his room or wasn't asleep.

They listened carefully, the door shut to his apartment. "Must've gone for a drink or something" a whisper came from her left. "Could've been that" her face turned around.

"Let's move" she ordered him.

Breaking the lock open with his cat burglar skills, not that he did need the skills but it helps. In no time they were in the room. It was as quiet as a mouse, no noise, nothing. With their black outfits they blended in the dark. Taking steps towards the laptop, Alec took out a mini disc and slipped it into the slot meanwhile Max was carefully examining the place. "This is taking so freaken long!" He complained, waiting for all the files to copy.

Looking in briefcases and drawers "God this guy really needs to hide his stuff better", "Oh well, easier for me to find" she happily said and took some files.

"C'mon, c'mon!" tapping his fingers on the desk impatiently. "Be patient Alec" she insisted.

"I'm being patient, it's just this stupid machine!" his voice sounded frustrated as if he had to do something of a more difficult task.

While the file was still copying to the disc Alec was casing the place. Trying to find something worthy of stealing. "Hey look, the guy's got a plasma screen TV" walking over and giving it a slight pat.

"Don't even think about it" the brunette put on a serious face.

"I wasn't, besides I can get a _way_ bigger TV than that"

She walked to him "Where from and how?", "You're not gonna steal one are you?"

"I'll get it my own way" he said still leaning on the TV, when there was a ting sound.

"Well it's about time that thing finished" relieved, Alec walked back to the laptop. He took out the disc.

Listening for footsteps "Someone's coming!" Max whispered. "Great, that's all we need" the buffed up, dark blonde sarcastically joked while shutting down the program.

She pulled him in the nearest door she could find, which also happened to be the closet.

Closing the door behind them just in time, Glenn walked in. "What a hell of a night" he said aloud "Food, drinks, dances, music, girls". That last word caught Alec's ear "Girls, huh? He was probably checking you out too, Max" he quietly said and trying to get comfortable in the awkward position that they were in. They were stuck in the closet after all. "Shut up" she told him off, struggling in there. Both weren't too far apart or should I say they were really intimate.

Her thoughts were "This is totally weird but c'mon being stuck in a closet with an annoying, cute, maybe even hot guy doesn't come by too often"

"What?!" she announced aloud but not loud enough for Glenn to hear.

"I didn't say anything!" Alec had once again managed to complain.

"So anyways, I was thinking a guy with a big luxurious room and a tiny cramped little closet" he stared up at the ceiling of the place for a moment "What the hell was he thinking!?"

"Well maybe he doesn't have a lot of clothes and just wants a huge room have you ever thought of that?" she protested against him, not so much protesting just giving him a short lecture.

"Nope, never entered my thoughts" he made a smart-aleck remark. He moved positions just a bit and ended up closer to Max. Facing each other they couldn't say that they didn't feel anything for each other but then again both might be in denial.

"Ok, I can't do this anymore" she admitted with her brown eyes looking desperately lost, there was just enough light shining through the blinds to see her eyes kinda glitter.

"Do what?" Alec asked "The job that we're on now? Or the fact that we keep getting stuck in uncomfortable situations, not to mention the one that we're in now!" with a panicky kind of voice.

"I wouldn't say uncomfortable but I kinda think your cute" she didn't want to say out loud but he heard. She quickly covered her mouth realising what she had just told him.

"You think I'm cute?! That's a turn for you Maxie" pestering her a bit with a hidden grin. "I'm serious, I shouldn't feel this way but I do" she knew there was a chance he was just going to make fun of her which he already did but probably never get over it.

Moving forward a bit Alec gave her a warming, reassuring, don't worry but a damn thing kinda kiss on the lips. She was totally shocked but felt like this was right and kissed him right back.

Later the pair had let go of their passionate kiss. She bit her lip "Uh, I think we should concentrate on the job".

"Yeah, that wasn't what you thought it was" he sounded confused himself. "Um, ok?" the girl was confused herself.

Glenn walked into his bathroom and closed the door behind him. Max peeked through the blinds of the door "The coast is clear". Just as they were about to open the door the man had come out of his bathroom.

"What the fuck does he have to do in there for 4 freaken minutes?" Alec wailed.

"How am I supposed to know!" she gave him a weird look even though he couldn't see it, he had a pretty good idea of what it looked like.

After a while the guy was finally ready to go to sleep. He flopped on his bed and said "Just hope tomorrow's going to be as good as today" (technically it was already today but you get me right?). With that last statement he fell asleep. The couple stuck in the closet couldn't wait to get out; pushing the door open they dropped to the floor. "Let's get the hell outta here" she exclaimed. Glenn was talking in his sleep "What are you doing?"

They freaked out a bit but then realised that he was just sleep talking. "Phew, I thought he was actually awake" Alec wiped his forehead, even though there wasn't any sweat there.

Carefully tiptoeing to the balcony door, they did so with their super fast speed of theirs. Outside Alec and Max had climbed down without saying a thing to one another. It was silent once more for the night. Reaching their balcony both were getting kinda sleepy which was pretty unusual considering the cocktail that's in they're D.N.A. He carefully put the mini-disc in his bag and flopped on the bed.

"Hey, that's MY bed remember!" she complained.

"It's not like your _name's_, on it or something" Alec talked back crossing his muscular arms.

"You were going to take the couch anyways" she shouted putting her hands on her hips.

"No I wasn't you _WANTED_ me to have the couch" he smartly replied.

Max was speechless, knowing that she had nothing to say he added "Besides, we can both take the bed it's big enough for two"

She stubbornly fought not wanting to give in "I'm not gonna share a bed with you!"

"Hey would you two keep it down in there! It's 2a.m in the morning for God's sake!" a woman from the other side of the wall shouted.

They stared at each other, a bit annoyed and embarrassed at their behaviour.

"Fine sleep on the couch then, I'll just relax here and get a goodnight's sleep" he tried to annoy her.

The brunette didn't totally, not like the idea but she just found it weird sharing a bed with him. Getting real tired of the argument, not bothering to change she hopped on the bed.

"See it's not that hard" the smart-aleck beside her smiled.

"Whatever, but don't think about doing anything is that clear?" Max firmly asked.

"Crystal" he answered.

Both fell asleep, she didn't feel so insecure around him anymore.

* * *

Author's Note:R & R plz, if u can 4anx!(no flames, preferrably)


	6. Realising

Disclaimer: Don't sue, me ain't never gonna own Dark Angel!

Author's Note: Hey hope you guys like it so far! 4anx 4 da reveiws, once again pplz.

* * *

Chapter 6

About 5 in the morning Alec had awoken. Then he looked over at Max, she was still sleeping. He walked to bathroom and brushed his teeth, washed his face, you know the usual stuff.

"Are you still asleep?" she groaned thinking Alec wasn't awake. She rolled over to find no one there.

Stepping out of the bathroom he greeted "Hey, sleepy head"

"You're up already?" she surprisingly stated, still lying in bed.

"Yeah well, I figured that we've got one more day here and we might as well make the most of it" the guy finally said something decent.

"You're right" Max got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

Getting dressed, he put on grey baggy pants a pale blue shirt and who can forget, the black leather jacket. Just as he finished Max waltz out and was totally refreshed.

"Max, umm........ You know that thing that happened in the closet?" Alec curiously questioned doing the hand rolling thing.

"Yeah........ What about that?" she trailed off. She got her clothes out and was ready to get dressed.

"Whoa, Maxie what are you doing?" he asked suddenly forgetting about the last question.

"Getting dressed" she smiled.

"Hey it's no big deal I'm just getting dressed, it's not like you haven't seen half-naked women before" she wasn't really feeling herself.

She slipped on her jeans, a black singlet and of course a leather jacket. Alec tried not to make a big deal out of it so he just turned around while she was getting changed.

"Anyways, 'bout the closet thing" he remembered "That was just kinda like a summer fling, rite?

"Guess so" she wasn't to sure herself. Flicking her long dark brown hair out of jacket and she was done.

Turning around to look at him "You know you're pretty cute when you're confused"

Did he hear her correctly or was it just hallucinating? "Are you feeling alright, no fever, in heat or anything? Coz don't get me wrong, you're irresistible either way but it just doesn't seem like you" he was concerned. He took a step towards her. She grabbed him and their lips were totally intact before he knew it. Max swung her arms around his neck. "I know I'm supposed to be like with Logan and all but I kind of gotten to know you better and well.........lets just say that this feels right" she was quickly self-explaining this whole love triangle.

"What are you gonna tell Logan?" Alec quickly asked with her lips still pressed against his. He pretty much felt the same way but thought Max, you know the whole tough-chick thing she'd never go for him! But it turns out she was falling for him ever since the first time they met, it just never occurred to her that she was.

"The truth, that I'm in love with you also that me and him can still be friends" she was definitely sure Logan wasn't in her mind anymore.

Soon the pair had pulled apart for just a bit. "Should we tell O.C or Sketchy" he inquired. "Nah, they can find out for themselves" she put on a mischievous grin. "So, you wanna go site seeing?" Alec opened the apartment door.

Max stepped out with him behind her "Sure"

Down in the lift they were discussing on whether they should take the old fashion limousine or the faster, modern motorbike.

"I think we should take the motorbike"

"Ok, that's settled then"

Walking out of the lift Alec had spotted the car/motorbike/taxi/limo hire place. He grabbed her hand and they ran to the service desk there. "Hey can I rent the fastest motorbike ya got" he pointed out to the service guy who had black hair and kinda big glasses. "Ok that'll be $84" the guy with the glasses answered.

Max put the money on the counter "Here, I gotta pay for something" she then looked over to Alec. "Your key, Mrs Hallow" the man behind the counter handed over the key. "Thanks" she grabbed the key.

"Race ya" she grinned.

"You're on"

As they approached the motorbike, the dark blonde asked "Who's gonna get to drive this baby?". "You can, I'll just hold on to you" she simply smiled. "Where to first?" Alec queried as he hopped on the bike. "How 'bout we go somewhere............" she started off. "Peaceful? Fancy? Exciting?" he tried to finish off her sentence. Max held on to the other x5 while he started the engine. "Exciting" she took her time.

"Ok, somewhere exciting" he had a mischievous smile on. They blazed out of the garage in seconds.

At a pretty fast speed Max held on real tight to Alec's waist and slightly rested her head on his back. Past the huge buildings and long bridges across the other side of town.

"So where _exactly_ are we goin?"

"You'll see" a wide grin spread Alec's face.

They stopped at a small take-away restaurant called Lil Hot House. "Wow, this is so exciting!" the tough-chick ironically said. "Aw c'mon Max, I need a toilet break" he got off the bike. "Hey why don't you grab us something to eat........ please" he looked at her with puppy-dog eyes (even though he had a tinge of green in his eyes, most of it's brown). "Ok I'll get us burgers and chips, is that alrite?" she asked, turning the motorbike off. "Yeah just anything" Alec ran into the restaurant. He was looking left and right for the men's toilets. Max walked in after him and directed the _lost_ x5 where the toilets were.

"Thanks" he sped into the facility. She strolled over to the counter looking at the menus.

It was her turn to order "Hi, what would you like?" the girl with the badge that read 'Loriel' greeted.

"Can I have 2 Cokes, fries and burgers" she just added some drinks to what she was going to originally order.

"Is that all?"

"Yep"

"That'll be $16.95"

Max handed Loriel the money and was now off to find a place to sit with the food she was holding. She looked around then saw her so called 'partner in crime' waving. "Hey what'd you get us?" the guy licked his lips. "Well I ordered us some fries, cokes and burgers" she sat opposite and placed the tray on the table. Alec took a huge bite out of the burger and shoved some fries in his mouth, eating like there was no tomorrow. "Mind your manners!" the brunette pointed out. He finished with an enormous belch after the drink "'cuse me". She just rolled her eyes and slowly consumed the foods.

"So wanna go mountain climbing?" he questioned.

"Don't you think that's a bit too extreme?"

"Aw, little Maxie's scared to go mountain climbing" he immaturely taunted.

"I'm not scared, last one to reach the top has to clean the winner's apartment for a month" she challenged.

"You're on" Alec accepted.

They stepped out of the restaurant which was red and yellow with a picture of a house steaming up just over the door. The pair got on the bike and headed for a theme park that actually had a real mountain inside. Alec had taken the front once more as with Max she just wanted to have fun but in the back of her mind she was concerned about what Logan would think of all this.

"Are we nearly there?" she impatiently inquired.

"Yeah just a couple of minutes" he said, still concentrating on the road.

* * *

R R plz, 4anx. Any critisms? Put it nicely plz but preferrably none. 4anx, u guys ROCK! 


	7. Wild Adventure World

A/N: 4anx again 4 all u pplz who reviewed! Sorry I took so long 2 update, just da exams r coming up and all. Well hope u enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Dark Angel. Neva hav, neva will!

* * *

Chapter 7

"Ok we're here!" he excitingly told Max. The pair got off the bike and walked towards the GIGANTIC theme park which just been recently built. The entrance read 'Wild Adventure World' while the inside had a lot of extreme sports and rides that could possibly be thought of. Hand in hand the x5's stepped up to the ticket booth.

"Two adult tickets please" she sweetly smiled.

"That's a total of $50" the skinny teenager summed up.

"Here you go" Max paid once again.

"Hope you have a fun time" the ticket booth guy gave her the tickets.

There was another man but he was in uniform: blue shirt, black tie, greyish-black pants and had black hair, standing at the gateway ready to collect tickets. She just handed hers and Alec's over to the man. "You know, you didn't have to pay for the passes" the dark blonde suggested. "Yeah I know but I wanted to, since you've spent so much on the whole mission thing" she explained. They wandered around for a bit until they saw the 'Climbers Crest' which was the mountain that they are going to climb. About ten or so people were lining up for the amusement. "Is _that _the mountain we're gonna climb?" Max pointed at the 5metre tall, mountain. "Yep, so get ready" he put an arm around her neck. "I'm always ready to kick your sorry ass" that familiar grin was on her face. "I should really kick your ass someday, I mean you've kicked mine so many times I've lost count" Alec cocked his head to the side. Finally after all that wait it was their turn.

"Ok make sure that the gear is on properly and that you're comfortable. There's gonna be a man at the top of the mountain to see who won, then he'll direct you to where the cable car is" the female instructor told them. "Ready........ Set..........GO!" the woman spoke once more. Both of them were like some kind of blur to the human eyes but to Ames White, he could see them. He watched the pair closely trying to take them out without making it a big deal. Passing rocks, dodging cracks it was simply no challenge to the x5's. They matched each other's speed; grabbing one rock then moving up the mountain as they go. Making her way up within seconds as did Alec who finished before her by about 7 nanoseconds. The quite, medium sized build man walked up to Max and Alec looked pretty astonished at their times but gave the result. "Sorry girlie, but you're boyfriend here beat ya" the man pointed to her guy, "the cable car is on your left".

Walking towards the transportation, the brunette spotted something suspicious out of the corner of her eye then chose to ignore it. I mean it's supposed to be an enjoyable outing for the couple, am I right? They got in the cable car unaware that they were being monitored. "Better get your suitcases and cleaning agents ready for when we get back to my place" putting on that victorious smile, he nudged Max. "What do you mean _my_ suitcase?" she then questioned him suspiciously. As the pair was yapping away in the small space, one of White's guys started cutting the wires which was carrying the cart. It was nearly half way down the ride when Alec had this gut feeling, like something was about to go wrong. "Max, I think there's.........." before he could finish, the brunette kicked the door open. She interrupted him and took his hand while moving towards the opened door. "Jump! Trust me on this one" she gave him a quick smile. It may have been half way but that wasn't going to stop the two transgenics from taking a plunge.

* * *

R R 4anx!, No Flames ( if u wanna complain, no harsh ! 4anx pplz


	8. Getting Away From It All

Hey pplz 4anx 4 da reviews n being soOoooOoOOo patient. Sorry i haven't updated in a while, just mymicrosoftword stuffed up. Well just 1 warning, there's a real crappy fight scene, sorryz i suck at writing but it had 2 b done, so i did. Enjoy by the way.

* * *

Chapter 8- Getting away from it all 

Max had located a spot where they could possibly break their fall. The theme park was created in a bizarre kinda layout so everything was practically all over the place. As to the luck of the couple a pool was situated right under them. They both dived down about 7 storeys high. "Sir, 452 and 494 have just leapt out of the cable car" a man reported to White. "Those idiots, what the hell were they thinking? Well, don't just stand there! Go after them and bring both back……alive!" Ames commanded. "Yes sir" his loyal follower obeyed. Into the cold water, they shot right underneath the surface and came up as if they planned the whole stunt. Some mere human spectators were clapping and cheering thinking it was all part of an act or something. Though, White's men were onto them. They elevated themselves out of the pool as quickly as possible; just figuring out that White had kept a close eye on them ever since their entrance in the theme park. Max's clothes were pretty much soaked and so were Alec's but that wasn't even the least of their problems right now.

One major problem was that soldiers were practically all armed and the other well lets just say if Max and Alec were to fight with their superhuman strength, they'd be totally exposed! There were about 3 troopers for every corner that the two could possibly consider an escape route. They hid in some tall foliage, with the scent of some flowers; Max used her enhanced vision to sight an opening for them to kick some ass and escape without attracting much spectators. "Alec you all set? 'Cause I found an opening for us" she looked at him. He slid closer then whispered "Yeah so what's the plan?" She gestured her hands showing him the exit and while doing so explaining about how to take those gunmen down.

"Got that?" Max asked. He winked back. 'Oh My God, he's just damn sexy when he does that' her thoughts ran through her mind so fast she just kind of drifted off to a far away galaxy or something. For a moment there her brown eyes all over him. "Earth, to Maxie, now is not a really great time to be daydreaming about my _hot _body" he smirked. Even if they were going out he can't help the smart remarks, it's like in his nature to say them. That totally got her attention "You know just because I fell in love with you doesn't mean it was for your body", that was far from the truth. She declared her feelings once again, must be Alec's day. "Whatever you say" he analysed her appearance then just grinned. There was the entrance northeast from where they were squatting which the pair plan to use as a break out. If there were lots of people White wouldn't command his men to fire, would he? A risk of revelation was to be taken, the transgenics had thought wrong. They started running for the gate. Bullets suddenly were in the ground beside them, missing by a centimetre.

Confronted by the soldiers, Max blurred to one of them and knocked him totally out cold with an elbow in the back of his neck. "One down, now two to go!" she muttered to herself. Alec on the other didn't have so much luck to instantly whack someone down. He quickly ran up to the second guy, dodging the shots, disarming him by twisting his arm causing him to moan in pain. The girl played a little hide-then-take down kind of game with the last soldier just to bring some excitement that she came for at the 'theme park'. Alec kicked the one in pain right in the groin to finish the job. "OooOo" the trooper seemed to sing in a very high pitched voice as he stayed on the floor. "That'll keep you down for a while" the dark blonde sniggered. He walked over to where he last saw Max and searched only to find that last one. She was up in a tree ready for the soldier to round it. The last gunman spotted the other x5 and instead of rounding the tree like Max hoped he would, the guy was aiming a gun at Alec. This didn't stop her from taking him down. She jumped down as quietly as she could seeing that her DNA was practically feline; this was not going to be a problem. Her boyfriend, well he was just to busy looking for her to notice that a gunman was about to pull the trigger on him! She snuck up to him and banged him on the head.

He fell to the ground with a 'thud'. "Yeah stay down, you assholes!" Max shouted at them with satisfaction. "Honey, I know you'd love to tell 'em off and all but can we save it for _next time_ when no one's actually trying to lock our asses in a cage" the other x5 had hurriedly added. They both pulled away and ran past the entrance gates to the motorcycle, not even glancing back. Starting up the vehicle, Max revved up the machine as Alec had hopped on. People were staring but didn't want to get involved, so they just stood there like statues. The soldiers attempted to go after the two genetically enhanced but White had scolded "Don't worry, we'll get 'em next time there's two many witnesses around" then he just mumbled a few things. One of the workers there shortly after the incident announced on a megaphone "Ok people, now let's give them a round of applause for that stunning act!" A few were clapping. Some were still a bit shocked but soon got over it and convinced themselves it was just a to close to reality stunt. "What the hell was that!" the manager of the theme park came shouting to the one holding a megaphone "Although I'd have to hand it to you, that was a good cover up". He just stood there "I don't know Sir but thank you". Can this day get any weirder?

Relieved from the chase before hand, the brunette had stopped tensing and calmly rode the remaining trip back to M Summers (hotel). "I thought we were done for back there" Alec just had to make a comment. "Yeah, well……. we escaped" her face was pretty stern. She twitched a bit as her partner gripped just a tad tighter to her waist. Even though they had lost White for now, it still troubles them to know that he'll soon come back for both of the trangenics.

Logan rang O.C "Hi, Cindy? Yeah it's me Logan. Hey have you heard from Max lately?". "Nope, I ain't heard from mah Boo since the day she left with Alec" O.C told straight but was also wondering why Max hadn't called either. "Oh" the guy sighed. "Why, didn't she call you?" she started to sound suspicious. "She hasn't called and I can't reach her coz she doesn't have a mobile!" he kinda got a bit freaked. "Well why don't you try Alec's cell?" Max's friend suggested. "I honestly never thought of that, thanks O.C" he said. "Ya welcome Logan" she replied. With that they both hung up.

RingRing

"Logan, my man!" Alec picked up the call with one hand and the other still clamped on Max's waist, "Um…....Max, well she's a bit busy right now, I'll call you back later when we get to the hotel". He closed the phone and that was the end of the conversation, for now. "Hey what'd Logan say?" she queried. "Oh nothing really, just said he wanted to speak to you that's all" the dark blonde suddenly answered with a rather neutral tone. For a moment there Max seemed distracted because she almost crashed into a car parked along side of the road. "What the hell were you thinking?" Alec sounded alarmed. "Sorry, it's just Logan, ya know?" was her response. "Oh, yeah. Sorry" the other transgenic gave a bit of sympathy.

At last they reached the car park and left the motorcycle with the same guy at the service desk. Some individuals eyed the pair weirdly as to why their clothes were damp. "Here ya go……..Randy" Alec looked at the name tag as well as handing over keys. Max was ahead of him, going up to their room. "So sweetheart……..you wanna give Logan a call, coz I said you would or would you like me to do it?" he caught up his girlfriend. The female x5 was finding it difficult to confront her now, ex-boyfriend. She felt pretty low at the moment. "Alec you call him. I'll clear things up with Logan when we get back to Seattle" in the end she looked up from the red lobby carpet. Attempting to be sensitive, Alec put his arm around her then hiked up those numerous numbers of stairs with her.

* * *

R &R is possible n plz no flames. 4anx 


	9. The Ride Back To Seattle

Hey pplz 4anx 4 da reviews. Hope u like dis chapt.

* * *

Chapter 9- The Ride Back To Seattle

Nearing their room Max turned to that same guy who had really surprised her with his caring attitude over these last 2 days. "Hey, can we check out and head back home?" she softly spoke. "Yeah, sure whatever you want" he agreed upon the request. Searching for the keys, he was fiddling around in the pocket of his jacket. A few seconds later he found the keys then unlocked the door to their apartment. "You know, we could _always _stay an extra day and have some fun" he raised an eyebrow including that infamous smirk. This brought a small smile to the girl's face, a small one but it's still a smile. "Alec! You're so dirty minded!" she squealed with a bigger grin this time. "Hey, I wasn't thinking of whatever you where hoping I would be thinking of. So if I'm correct, I'd say that you were the dirty minded one!" the heavy atmosphere was slowly lifting by that statement. He walked around the room picking up some stuff that belonged to him. "Besides I was kidding about, the whole staying for an extra day thing" Alec added. He took out a change of dry clothes as did Max. Both with their backs were turned against each other, respecting each other's privacy they didn't really want things to go too far yet. The brunette stripped down to her underclothes then changed into a navy blue singlet and flared jeans. Alec took of his clothes and pulled on a sweat shirt with jeans.

He phones the cyber-journalist but right beforehand asks if Max would like to, in case she'd changed her mind. "No" she mimed, waving her hands in the air. He proceeded.

"Hey, Logan it's Alec"

Hi, um…..so where's Max?"

"She….er……is having kind of a bad day, one of them _girl problems_,yeah" he made the lamest excuse ever in history.

Ok and that's why she doesn't want to talk?

"She'll talk to you when we get back, ok, gotta go!"

Not wanting to take the conversation any further he just pressed the one simple button to end it.

Hello? Hello? Logan kept repeating then slammed down the phone.

Max stuffed all the things in her bag. "Max I could really use a hand here" he struggled. "How did you manage to fit all that junk in _that_ bag in the first place?" she walked over there to see what things needed to be packed. "Well ya see, I. Um. Don't have a clue" the other x5 stopped to look at Max. She grabbed as much clothing of his as she could and crammed them in her luggage. "That solves the problem" she gave him a smile. "I'm gonna miss this hotel" Alec sighed as they both walked out with their belongings to the lift. "It was pretty wild here" she gradually added. The pair walked in the elevator, Max hit the 'ground floor' button and off the lift went. She stood there whilst clinging onto her man plus the baggage she had brought. He instinctively wrapped an arm around her which she felt like never wanting him to let go.

Just seconds later the elevator was on the bottom floor. The pair had dawdled their way to the reception desk. Arms and all. Well it was a tough day after all, the confessions then being chased by Ames White, who knows maybe they'll get some peace and quite when they return to Seattle………………..Highly doubtful. "We'd like to check out" Alec spoke to the lady in her 30's. "Your names please" she asked them. Max snapped out of her daydreaming state and interrupted "Elizabeth and Matthew Hallow" The woman eyed her weirdly then turned back to the computer. Typing some stuff, tapping the screen with her fingers (as the computer was a touch screen) and finally looked up again. "Ok it's all done, I hoped you enjoyed your stay her at M Summers Hotel" she tried for a smile but Max saw right through her. The x5 thought "Whatever", if that receptionist had a problem she should say it to her face. Alec gave to keys to the lady. Walking towards the door he took out his cell and rang Murray.

"Murray could you pick us up at the hotel".

Who is _us_?

"It's Mr. Hallow, remember?"

Oh…..yes Sir, sorry about that, right away. Be there in 10mins

"Thanks"

He shut his phone and waited with Max on the outside of the hotel. She gazed into his eyes and asked something unexpected "Hey, this is gonna sound pretty stupid but how come you've changed so much over these past two days or is this the caring Alec that no one ever hardly gets to see?". He scratched his head, finding it hard to answer that question "Maybe if you were a whole lot nicer, like you know……….now, you would've seen more of this 'caring Alec'". She gave him a quick 'whatever' glance, though this time it was joke. He hadn't actually noticed it (well until now) but Max just looks so damn good in everything she wears, even if she were in just a plain shirt and boxer shorts. 'Ok enough of that' he thought and then shook it of. They had been standing there outside the hotel for a while now.

"Finally, the limo comes, just when I thought I'd wait out here and die" he joked as he walked towards it. Murray parked the car right beside them then jogged to get the door opened for the Hallows'. "Thanks, Murray" the Mrs flashed a sexy smile. Max went in the black vehicle first because of the whole ladies first thing after Alec just slid in next to her. "Hey! That smile's reserved for me!" the x5 whinged. "God I was trying to be polite. Can I help it if my smiles turn out sexy even though I don't mean it to?" whoa freaky…….. the loving yourself thing must be rubbing onto her, she's spent to much with Alec but it's all worth it. "I know" he whispered. She heard the last two words spoken from those very soft lips of his.

"Mr Hallow, Sir are we heading to Seattle?"

"Yep"

Max stared outside the window to see all the scenery that was just the tall buildings and the whole typical city thing. She'd seen it all and very well getting damn bored of it. The vehicle was nearing Seattle.

"So Alec, what'd you suggest we do when we get back?"

"Well, Max, remember that deal we made?"

"What deal?" the girl was lost as anyone could ever be.

"C'mon you can't have forgotten already?"

"Seriously, what dealio…………..Oh that one" she couldn't help but giggle. 'How can I forget? Stupid! Stupid!' Max thought to herself.

"Yeah, my apartment for a whole month although I really doubt that any cleaning will get done since this newly discovered relationship that we have developed over the last couple of days" he took a deep breath, he might be superhuman, genetically engineered but even they need breaks from talking. With a fake sigh "I guess, I'll be seeing more of you then" the brunette then sat still for a moment. She hastily but tenderly let her lips come into contact with his. Holding it they moved in even closer, the kiss lasted for a while getting deeper every second.

Looking outside it all seemed too familiar to Max, the scenery, the buildings………..but then her mind just clicked, they arrived in Seattle. "Hey Max we're in Seattle!" her boyfriend exclaimed. 'It's great that he's so excited to get back though what am I gonna say to Logan' she questioned herself.

"Yeah that's great" she said distractedly with her elbow on the side of the window sill and hand beneath her chin. "Hey don't worry 'bout Logan we'll get through it together, I'll be there with you every step of the way" Alec was trying to sound positive as well as supportive. "Thanks" she placed her hand on his.

* * *

RR if u like n no flames as usual plz. peace out lolz


	10. Alec’s New Roommate

A/N: In this chapter Alec still has Rachael's necklace though we all know he gave it back to her at the end of the 'The Berrisford Agenda'.

Anywayz, can't give away anymore details. Cheers! (Lolz) Plz read on.

Oh my last request for now: IF I get 10 or more reviews on this chapter I will update but until then I'll just wait here. My reason for this is just to know if pplz r actually reading my stories or not.

* * *

Chapter 10-Alec's New Roommate 

About 10 mins later which it was approaching sundown, the limo was parked in front of Alec's apartment. They both got out and carried their baggage up to his apartment. He opened the door for Max. "Hey can I crash the night here?" his lover asked as she turned back to look at him. "Yeah sure, you know you're always welcome here, anytime, any day, any- " he was interrupted. "Ok I get the picture Alec, thanks" she simply smiled. Their belongings sat on the floor like junk lying around waiting to be picked up and put away. "You wanna call up O.C to let her know that you're here in Seattle doing fine?" the dark blonde offered. Max was already getting comfy on the sofa. "Nah, that's cool she can wait one more day to see her roomie" the girl pointed to herself with both of the thumbs she had. He was behind the kitchen counter pouring soda into cups. "If you say so" he responded.

"Max and Alec were supposed to be here about an hour ago" the journalist mumbled to himself. '_I_ could be DOING some further research on Manticore and Glenn if the two had been here' Logan was getting a bit irritable. He paced around the apartment trying to think of all the reasons as to why the x5's weren't at his door. 'She probably has a pretty good explanation for the lateness' he thought once again.

"It's getting late don't you wanna get some sleep?" Max proposed. "Yeah I should probably get some shut eye" he groggily said and just moved to the larger couch but just before dozing off he added "Wake me up when it's time to go to work, babe". With that he fell asleep. "Lucky for me, they just had to give me some shark cocktail" she sarcastically slurred. She took the remote and started to flick through several channels. "OoOh, another talk show, how damn exciting" she cynically stated to herself seeing as Alec was fast asleep on the couch with his hand hanging over the edge. 'He looks kinda peaceful and is even more adorable 'cause he doesn't talk so much though that's one of his high points, I gotta give him that' the girl kept her opinions all in her head. Max was totally getting bored so she decided to wander around the apartment she was soon going to live in for about a month or maybe more. Peering into the bathroom she saw it was a bit of a wreck kinda looks like the ruins though she could live with that. C'mon even if she knew the guy for what, like a year, it's not like she's been in here long enough to see what every room looked and smelt like. Next room to investigate, the bedroom: it consisted of a queen size bed, "That has to be where Alec _played around_ with those skanks" she got really annoyed at the thought of him being with another girl. "Bitches" she slammed her fist against the door of his bedroom. "What was that Maxie?" Alec questioned as the guy suddenly awoke from the loud bang. "Oh, um…….itches honey they're really annoying the hell outta me, you got any rash cream or something?" she lied while pretending to scratch her arms. "Ye…ah in the drawer of my bedside…ee" he drifted off again. "Thanks" she answered from within his room. "MmmM" he gruffly mumbled.

She did look in the drawers and indeed found the cream though beside it she saw a tiny box which had red hearts printed all over it. Curiosity being in her nature and all Max quietly told herself "It wouldn't hurt if I took one little peek". Taking the lid off and discovering the necklace. She looked at it carefully; it was in the shape of a heart then even closer she knew it seemed all to familiar. It was Rachael Berrisford's. 'He must really love her………..wait didn't he give back the necklace to her?' she just sat there on the floor. 'Well I'll ask him later, I don't wanna ruin what we have together since he's beginning to open up to me and all' she was concerned. Her face saddened by what she felt remembering Alec crying over Rachael in their last moments together. Then Max heard something thinking it might've been Alec waking up to get a drink. She placed Rachael's necklace back into box as quickly and neatly as possible. With that she closed the drawer and the brunette slowly walked out into the lounge room. She noticed the he was still there on the couch. 'Must've been a small creature' she gave no thoughts to it.

Well next morning came and Max found her boyfriend still there where he had been the night before. "Ok, sleepy head wake up it's 7a.m and Normal's gonna bust our asses if we don't show up" she messed up his hair slightly. He slowly got up to go to the bathroom to wake up properly. Max on the other hand was already dressed, her usual street/urban kind of wear: black singlet contrasting with her khaki-greenish coloured baggy cargos.

Alec had freshened up which cleared his head a bit more "Hey don't we have to report to Logan or something about the Glenn stuff?". "Uh, yeah I guess" she wasn't so eager to see her _ex_. "After work, ok" she waited in the chair. "So…….one more thing how 'bout the rashes last night?" he hurried into his room to get dressed. "There gone, must be the cream working miracles" she clasped her hands together.

A minute later he crept behind Max, or so he thought he was only to find that she had in fact moved from the cosy spot. A sudden force was felt upon his back. "Boo!" his _new_ roomie tried a surprise attack, friendly of course. The dark blonde nearly fell over because he hadn't expected it then at the same time thinking of when the last time Max had been so playful. Her legs were gripped onto his waist and arms around his neck which slightly hung over the chest. Seeing him dressed in the navy blue shirt underneath a three-quarter sleeved zip jumper plus the jeans made her feel all tingly inside. "Aren't we the stylish one today?" she whispered so close to his lips. "Hey, I'm _always_ stylish" he defensive said. "Anyways we're supposed to be at work" he added. She finally got of his back and crossed her arms though with a touch of friendliness in the atmosphere. "Since when did you care about work?" she queried. "Actually I thought that maybe Normal would be missing his Golden Boy" referring to himself along with the grin on his face. "Cute Alec, ver-ry cute" she gritted her teeth but at the same time loving the guy when he done that.

They set out for Jampony walking side by side careful not to be so obvious about them dating because Logan might've passed by or something. Both walked into the entrance of Jampony with Normal being the first to greet them. "My Golden Boy is here! Oh yeah and Max is here too." He shouted out for like half the world to know although took a different tone with Max. Normal patted his boy on the back. "Thank you, Normal and I think Max deserves the same welcome" he replied. His boss stared from Max to Alec then back to Max "You are only joking right?". "Nope I'm totally serious Normal" Alec had a serious face on. "She did something to you, didn't she" came another confused question. The girl just stood there beside them. "Max didn't do anything ok" he had the same face as before. "Fine" he gave up "Max is also back!". "Thanks" came the appreciation from Alec.

"Alec you didn't have to do that" she whispered as they were nearing their lockers at the back of the building. "No I wanted to" that charming smile of his melted her. She gave a joyful gesture.

Unaware of Original Cindy and Sketchy watching the pair being googly-eyed over each other. "Told ya something was gonna happen during that mission" Sketch stated to O.C. "Always knew my girl had a 'thing' for Alec but dis I ain't ready for" she tried to make a point. The couple finally reached the lockers where their friends had been waiting. "Good to have you back Boo" O.C gave a warming hug to Max. "You too Alec" looked over her girl's shoulder. "Thanks O.C" Alec responded. Sketchy approached his friends with a "Hi, welcome back guys!". "Thanks" they simultaneously said. Cindy dragged Max to the other side of Jampony to get all the info on her friend, leaving the guys to have some male talk.

Split screen, horizontal line down the middle with Max O.C on the top screen with Alec Sketchy on the bottom section, both talking at the same time

O.C: Now suga don't say nothin' yet, give me the juicy details first

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Sketchy: So Alec my man, how are you and Max?

O.C: You and your boy are down right?

Max was blushing, her cheeks felt hot.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Alec: Max and I are fine

Sketchy: No, man like are you guys dating?

Max: Yeah….

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Alec: What if I told you we are?

Normal yelled out, trying a different line "Bip, bip, people these packages are in need of love and care and they ain't gonna get any if you guys aren't making deliveries"

Max: I'll tell you at Crash

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Sketchy: Tell me all at Crash tonight

O.C: See you then, Boo

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Alec: Yeah man, see ya

Split screen ends

O.C shouted for Sketch "Let's leave those two love birds alone". With that they walked off to make deliveries. Max came back to her guy "Hey is it ok that I told Cindy 'bout us?". "Guess so, 'cause Sketch had a hunch, might as well tell 'em" he looked at her. "Guess we better do our rounds" he pulled an arm around her shoulder. Normal's mouth opened up so wide that it looked a package could fit in there at the site of Max and Alec being all lovey-dovey.

They grabbed their packages and headed out. On their bikes they rode away to Sector 9. "We goin' Logan's then Crash?" he wanted to get this whole thing cleared up and over and done with. "I totally forgot" Her face saddened. "Was that intentional?" Alec got irritated. There came their first stop. She made a 'hurt' expression as she got off the bike to make the first delivery while Alec waited.

She came back with the signature. "What makes you think I would intentionally forget? I didn't want to think about it so it just slipped my mind. I'm sorry if you think he's gonna let this go, just like that!" Max spoke so speedily, he almost didn't catch the words she said. They cycled along the road staying near the gutter. Everything felt so tense. Alec broke the silence "I'm sorry Maxie, I didn't mean to be so hard on you. I'll always be here for you"

A small, seemingly run down house elevated above ground level had been surrounded by iron fences with a gate at the entrance of the front yard. She hugged her boyfriend which later she had her lips on his. He locked the kiss tight. It was like one of the kiss-and-make-up type of stuff. Both bikes were parked up on the side of the brick wall, located close to the stairs leading up to the entrance. Two packages were to be delivered to this particular house. Alec walked up first only to play with the mailbox, flipping the lid. "Your lucky day Mr George who lives in 176 Paradise Drive" she patted the packages. "Looks more like hell hole to me rather than paradise" he unthoughtfully remarked. Max behind, heard this "How many times have I told you-" she got cut off. "Be Nice. Yeah got it" he back chatted. That's the kinda response she would've gotten before when they weren't dating though it's nice to know that he hasn't changed completely otherwise it would have been too weird. They went up the stairs to reach the door. Alec knocked on it twice. The door opened slowly revealing a man around 40 years of age and as tall as Max. He looked pretty grouchy with the whole dirty robe on him and unclean scenery happening in the background. "Yes?" the guy with somewhat greyish hair asked. "Jampony Messengers, we're here with two packages for you Sir" the male x5 responded as obedient as possible. "Can you sign here please?" she handed the old man the paper on clipboard to sign. He took the pen from the clipboard then signed. "Thank you Sir" Max thanked. Alec gave the packages then the two went down the cement stairs.

They drove to their next destination.

* * *

Plz review! Rememba I'm not gonna update till u guys review! (No flames, plz). 4anx 


	11. The Past & The Present

Hey pplz well I updated anywayz, C HOW NICE I AM? lolz. Hope to get ur reviews so i know wat u fink of it.U guys r my inspiration rememba dat! L8rz n as alwayz enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11-The Past & The Present

The place looked real pricey because of its beautiful garden and the high black iron gates. Looking in you could see the swings, water fountain and a whole lot more. "This our last stop?" she peered at the two storey mansion. "Yep" was that one word coming from Alec. Then unexpectedly a little girl came running up to the gate. "Grandma, grandma look there's two people at the front" she shouted back to her granny. She was really adorable in the pink dress with two brown, twirled pigtails on the side. "Hey sweetie, could we speak to your grandma?" Max asked graciously. "Ok" the somewhat 6 year old pleasantly replied. She rushed to get her 'grandmama' leaving Max really touched by the innocence and sweetness of the child. "Ain't she just the cutest?" she made that face, when you had adored something. "Um…...yeah, cute, whatever you say" too deep in his own thoughts to actually comment.

The child, mansion and all this brought up memories of Rachael they nearly resembled each other. Brown curls, those brown eyes everything's so familiar he simply wanted to think that the whole thing was a bad dream and when he awoken from it all, this would be over. Rachael wouldn't be dead, all the pain and guilt felt by him is just something like a pigment of his imagination. Though no matter how he thought of it or how sorry he was this will be with him forever. The other x5 watched her partner turning pale along with his fists tensing up, looking like he was going to breakdown though she knew better that he wouldn't it especially in an open area. "Alec" she called out softly "You ok?". An elder lady now was walking up to them.

"Hello dearies, is there something that I can help you with?" she asked so politely on the other side of the iron bars. Max spoke considering the look on Alec's face, he was highly unlikely to say anything "Actually ma'am we have a package for you". The boy beside her was sweating fast. The old lady took out her glasses which were in her top pocket of the dress. Max handed the clipboard through the gate. The grandma took a glance at Alec "Is your friend here alright? He looks a bit pale". "He'll be just fine" was all she said. "Ok, thanks ma'am" handing the delivery over. She then grabbed Alec's arm walking away from the rich lifestyle. "Alec, Alec! Are you even there!" the brunette sounded frustrated even if she was worried. He finally broke out of it. "Huh, what?" back to his old self again. "What was with that whole silence thing back there?" Max eyed him suspiciously. "Nothing, I don't wanna talk about it" he stubbornly snapped. "Fine! You don't wanna talk about, we won't!" the girl was irritated "I'll find out eventually!". "Alright, alright Maxie, jeez, I'll tell you but not here" he sighed. 'She's so demanding at times but I guess that's what makes her tough' he thought to himself.

She calmed herself down then thinking to herself that maybe she was a bit harsh but wanted an open relationship. "Ok" she said. As there job for today was finished, they peddled along to Jampony.

"There's my Golden Boy!" Normal greeted, oh so nicely. Alec walked in not even noticing his boss's welcome. "He's just tired that's all" Max covered for him, tagging along from behind. Sketchy and O.C were already excited about the juicy gossip about to be revealed but unfortunately plans changed. "Hey guys um, there's been a change of plans, I'm sorry but Alec's really bummed and I can't just leave him like that. So maybe another day?" she didn't even wait for their reply. Max caught up with her guy as he took slow steps towards the route to his apartment.

"Man, I was gonna hear _all_ about the _hot nights_ he had with Max" he felt a bit disappointed. O.C and Sketchy were still standing there near the lockers. "Sketch, ma Boos' are down wit the blues and all ya'll can think of is the saucy romance?" O.C retorted. "Don't you just wonder even for a sec what might've really happened at the hotel" his own curiosity rose even higher.

"So are you gonna tell me now?" she softly asked. Her right hand lay on his left shoulder as he stalled inside his apartment. He led her to the couch and they sat down side by side. "Max this is really hard for me. I've never opened up to anyone before" Alec looked down at the cold panels of the floor. She took his larger hands into her own petite hands, making him feel warm and secure. "There's always a first time for everything and remember I said I'll be here if you ever need to talk" she hopefully suggested. He glanced up at the girl sitting next to him knowing that he loved her though it happened all to fast. She used to hate his guts for god sake! Now they developed feelings which turned into something much more than friends. "It was my first assignment that they let me out for more than a day" he began to sigh. Alec felt the memories flow back into his, it was really tearing him up inside. Although he wondered what would have happened if Rachael hadn't died, he wouldn't have met his current girlfriend that's for sure. "I was assigned to take the identity of Simon Lahane, her piano teacher". Max gently placed her hand just on his leg, you know to comfort him and all. He continued on "They instructed me to find out what I could about Robert Berrisford, it seemed just like another task to me". He kept his emotions inside. "I didn't know was going to fall in love with her, I never knew what love was" his voice softened and began to tense his fists. "I tried to tell her I'd cover for her and her father but she panicked and ran out……the bomb was right underneath the car" tears formed at the bottom of eyes, hanging on like he didn't want them to fall. "The car blew up and all I have of her now is the locket that ripped off as she ran past me just before the explosion" the soldier who was so obedient and showed no fear now broke down in tears.

Alec felt so guilty, so monstrous………….so dead. "It was all, my fault! Rachael I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to….." he sobbed onto Max. She knew how it felt to lose a loved one, it happened all too regularly, she shook the thought off not wanting both of them to be balling their eyes out, Max had to be the strong one now. "Alec it's not your fault, it was Manticore's" she strongly objected. She gently stroked his face "I'm sorry for having to make you go through this again, it's just that I thought it be best to get it off your chest" she felt guilt going through her system, hard. He was grieving; she asked no more further questions. Droplets of water came rolling down the Alec's face, it seemed like if you there was a bucket to put them in it would take one whole. The tears wet her slightly though that didn't matter to her as long as Alec was gonna be ok. "You really loved her Alec and I know no matter who you're with, even me, that you'll never forgot her" she could see pain in his eyes but at the same time a relief that he had told someone.

The dark blonde had cried all his tears out which took a while before he could go to sleep. His head rest on top of her leg. Max had sat beside him for the whole time only sleeping now and then. She stroked his soft and somewhat messy hair while he was snoozing, switching sides from time to time. Max may have shark DNA in her but she still needs about 4 hours of sleep as a minimum.

Morning came and the pair had fallen asleep on each other. The female x5 had awoken before Alec had "Hey. Alec. It's time for work". At this moment he woke from his sleep and stared up into the eyes of his love, no not Rachael but Max. "Bout last night, thanks for listening and being so nice about it" he gratefully smiled. "Sure but something's never gonna change….like Normal busting my ass every time I get to work late" she joked hoping the mood would be better. He finally lifted his head up, walked to his room and searched for a change of clothes to wear. Max opened her luggage to put some new clothes on as well.

He was struggling with the fact that Max had not come back yet to report anything. Maybe a phone call to say 'Hey Logan I'll swing by later to give that Glenn guy's data' but NooOooOoo she had to stay away for a couple of days, what is up with that he thought. His thoughts came to an end. A sound of a knock was produced at his very front door of the apartment. "Come in" he called out politely. The cyber-journalist hoped that it was Max but in came Asha, the blonde S1W member. "Hi Logan, thought I'd just drop by and see how things are going" she walked through the place. "Oh, hi Asha things are just fine" he managed to pull a muscle to make that effort to smile at her. "Were you expecting someone? Say Max?" she asked. The blonde knew that Logan wasn't interested in her that way but always left hints to let him know that she'll always be available to him, anyways. "Yeah I kind of was, see I sent her and Alec on this small assignment to find out about Glenn Richards a man who may have knowledge of Manticore" Logan blurted out stubbornly. She was leaning on his desk where the whole 'Eyes Only' broadcasts took place yet she didn't have a clue! "Uh huh, so are they supposed to bring back the info?" Asha rhetorically questioned as she viewed some of his paint artefacts. "Well that's how I figured we planned it" he simply replied.

While in his room Alec had gone to the drawer where the locket of his lost love was rested in. He finally was ready to commit now, after all those years. The necklace he held dangled from his two fingers. Back in the lounge his girlfriend already put on the new and chucked the old clothes into the laundry basket near the bathroom entrance. Changed into fresh clothes, Alec stepped into the lounge room. She sat there always beautiful and hot as usual. "So we all ready to go?" she eagerly asked. "Whoa slow down, it almost sounds like you wanna do the job" he teased. She stuck her tongue out playfully at him. He walked around to the back of the couch. "There's something I want you to have" he said in a sincere tone. Alec came from the back and positioned the necklace around her slender neck. Max felt his breath closing in on her. Once the jewellery was on he was taken by surprise when she made the first move of lip contact. Just a soft short, sweet kiss.

She examined the necklace closely and remembered something. "Thanks, Alec that's so sweet of you. Um….but are you sure you wanna give this to me?" she was grateful but then asked for reassurance. He eyed her weirdly as he walked to the front of her. "Don't you like it?" was all he said. She grabbed his hands "No, honey, I love it, it's just that - " Max got cut off by her guy "It's just what?" he didn't mean to sound rude but he was so worried about making the wrong move that it made him feel all funny and nervous inside. "It's just that it was Rachael's" she got to finish her sentence. She stood up facing Alec who was pretty much taller than her. "Yeah, I know but I really wanted you to have it 'cause it meant so much to me, it was the only memory of her that I had. Now I'm ready to move on and I thought who better to give it to then my girlfriend, Maxie" he clearly explained. "It's really beautiful and I'm even gonna let the 'Maxie' thing pass for this one and only time" she searched his hazel-green eyes to make sure he meant it. The heart-shaped necklace hung on her complimenting the open collared, semi-professional black top.

"Think it's 'bout time we got to work" she then announced. "Yeah I was just so wrapped up by your taste of clothes, which, may I say are excellent that I totally forgot about work" he tried for a humorous yet flattering comment. The charming and cocky Alec was back. "Thanks, oh Alec have you been working out? Your abs seem to be more noticeable" she tantalized him by brushing onto his chest. "You're such a tease at times, Max" he smirked.


	12. Confrontations

Hey pplz my last n final chapt 4 dis story, I decided to finish off anywayz. I'm not getting that much reviews but i like writing to I just write for the sake of it! Hope u like!

* * *

Chapter 12-Confrontations

"Damn, when are those two lovebirds gonna come walking through that entrance" Original Cindy referred to the entrance of Jampony. She and Sketchy were in there ready to get to work, when who should walk in but the hottest new couple. "Speak of the devils" he laughed off. Alec's arm around Max's neck leaving his hand to hang over the front. She was strolling in with him, keeping eyes only on him and vice versa. "Can you believe those two?" obviously a rhetorically question coming from Sketchy.

"Now what do we have here? Care to explain………and don't give me one of those 'my aunts funeral excuse. Just because you're here with Alec doesn't mean I'm gonna start going easy on you" Normal appeared from behind the counter. He looked a bit steamed but then couldn't be as mad because of Alec's presence, who could be mad at him? Well not Normal anyways. "Kiss me quick" she breathed only quiet enough that a transgenic could hear. Alec definitely took this opportunity to do so. He rushed it, pushed her up against the wall and was all over her. She rubbed her hands against his body like she really craved him or something. This scene caused the other Jampony crew to 'woo' and shout some other comments while for others or should I just say, Normal, was in shock.

Leaving their boss's face in a state that they'll never forget, wide eyed and mouth looking like he was going to faint. Sketchy who happens to be a photographer, so as the steamy kiss went on he photographed them and Normal's expression. He ran up to them then took a shot. That flash certainly caught Max and Alec's attention causing them to pull apart slowly as if it were all a show. "Now what were you saying Normal?" she asked while leaving her hand on the golden boy's chest. "Uh, buh, dd-d…. never mind" he stuttered. The couple walked off to the lockers. "Girl, that was some hot lovin' you two were making and you should of seen Normal's face, looked like he was gon' cry over his golden boy or something" O.C commented. "Yeah he's real tasty, too" she delightfully added. "Well I think I'm gonna leave you two alone so I can spend some quality time with Sketch, man to man" Alec walked off but not before he pecked Max on the cheek.

"So you and hot boy over there got it going on" she congratulated her friend "You go girl!". Max smirked, just a bit. "It's official, Alec and I are going out. Who would've thought that huh?" she rhetorically questioned making that clueless pose, the whole staring into space and placing a finger on the side of your face thing. Her friend was glad for them, Max had finally moved on. If there wasn't the whole virus dealio that would be a different story. "Girl where'd you get that fine piece of jewellery" Cindy at last noticed the necklace. "Oh this? Alec gave it to me, I dig it coz it's from him, I guess" she praised her boyfriend. OC and Max got out their bags from their lockers. "Boo I knew he had a soft spot all along" she smiled at Max.

"Sketch, now what are you gonna do with the pictures you took?" Alec overlooked his friend quite easily. He spun around to face Alec. "Well I thought I'd give them to the tabloids that I work for and tell them to put it on the front cover" his simple reply was so calming. Sketchy was pretty amused by the fact his friends were together and the pash just blew everyone away. "O really? I wouldn't mind though I think her ex would" the x5 had the decency to point it out. "You guys haven't told Logan yet? Whoa….sneaky" he remarked with a similar cocky smile to Alec's. "Hey. We're planning to" he stated.

"Packages, people! Now bip!" Normal shouted across the place despite his earlier shock.

The messengers grabbed the packages then all made their way out, going separate ways.

Deciding to tell Logan before he finds out from anyone else, Max and Alec both met up outside of the Foggle Towers a.k.a the building Logan lived in. "Ok so we give him the data then break the news, that way it'll be quicker" Max suggested. "Whatever, as long as we don't have to hide from Logan anymore" he replied with a sigh.

Max knocked on the door. "Come in" Logan sounded tired. The pair walked in unknowingly a couple to the two talking together near the kitchen. Logan stepped out in the exoskeleton towards them, tagging along no doubt, Asha. "Finally! I've waited like what, 1 or 2 days for you guys to show up with the data" Logan was relieved yet frustrated. "Sorry, we had some stuff that came up" Alec was apologetic. Kind of unusual for his behaviour. The x5 handed over the information to Logan who then strolled over to the computer and checked out the info.

"So you gonna fill us in or what?" she asked somewhat impatiently. He eyed her weirdly that sent a minor chill across her neck. 'Maybe he knows, how is he gonna take it? Or maybe Asha can take him! She was always after him anyways' she spoke in her mind. At this instance Max glanced at Logan to Asha, Asha to Logan, maybe she still loved Logan, no, she only loved Alec now, it was because she still cared for him that's all.

"What's the hurry?" he curiously quizzed still eyes attached to the screen. "Well we need to talk" she solemnly answered. "Ok" Logan didn't like the sound of that. The screen finally showed up some writing and images. "Ok, Glenn Richards apparently was ex-security guard at Manticore but not just any security guard. He used his privileges to access the data" Logan briefly explained. "Bad guy or good guy" Alec wanted to know. The older man looked up "From the looks of the files I'd say he was a bad guy that turned good". The dark blonde hadn't quite got what his friend had just said. He raised an eyebrow to show his confusion. "The files helped out a lot, thanks for going undercover" he continued "I'll chase him up, ask for a talk, get what I need, bribe him off if I have to then give you guys the latest on it all".

All the gratitude made both Max and Alec want to pull back and not say anything about their relationship. She gazed at Alec which he could see the sadness that came from within her. Max had to stay positive, Logan and her may still stay friends besides she could never be with him Asha will make him happy. She calmed down a bit. "So what did you need to talk about?" he had just remembered. "Uh, not here Logan" the brunette whispered. "I'm sure whatever it is, it can be said in front of all of us" he claimed.

"Fine" she nearly shouted out, 'why was he ok with Asha there listening to their personal life'. "Logan…….I dunno how to say this to you……...I'm with Alec now" she paused twice, now she waited for a reaction.

Logan's heart was just shattered into a million pieces. "How can you do this to us?" he asked sounding more like a whine. Asha of course had dreamt of having Logan for herself since like, forever though still feeling sorry the guy. "Logan I came to the realisation that we could never be together. I can't hold your hand, kiss you or even eat with you. One little accident and you could've been killed. I couldn't live knowing that I killed you. How can I live a life like that? Huh Logan? Tell me?" she came to a pause in the speech that was never planned "I loved you Logan but now it's OVER" Alec grabbed her hand at that moment. It was a clear sign that they were together. Max felt overwhelmed experiencing many emotions, relief, sadness, anger, happiness. Her official ex-boyfriend was just devastated, Asha took the opportunity to comfort Logan.

Silence

Alec finally spoke "Logan look, I know this hurts you but you have to accept the truth. We'll leave now, so you can think things through". No reply. The couple stepped outside but weren't in their usual happy mood and decided to head to home, Alec's that is.

"Logan I'm sorry" Asha sympathised by giving him a huge hug. "Thanks. I guess it just wasn't meant to be" he took in the tensioned filled air left behind by the couple. He didn't cry but he wanted to.

"Alec I'm glad we got it out in the open" this was Max's silent breaker for their ride home. He just drove on trying to block out the guilt that was constantly going through his mind. Alec was eased pretty easily though at most times but this time it just nagged him, hopefully it will go away soon. They hadn't done anything wrong accept follow their hearts. It could be that he hadn't had a serious relationship since Rachael passed away. The x5 was nervous for a second round in his life. How odd? 'Me, the guy that probably sweeps every girl off their feet is nervous about a relationship?' he questioned. The anxiousness will wear off soon.

They arrived at the apartment door and swung it open. Alec swooped up Max, not so gracefully, mind you. "Sorry, I'm kinda new to this stuff" Alec seemed to be rueful. She just held on by wrapping her arms around his neck. "I would have thought you'd be an expert by now with all those bimbos that you brought home" she teased. "I wasn't really in love with them, not like you….." he confessed as he placed her on the bed. "So you played them?" she queried, a girl can't help but to wonder about her love's past relationships. "They were just distractions, I had my eye on someone. Which, you should know by now was _you_" he was shy though mere inches away from her face. She couldn't believe all those times she'd threatened to 'kick his ass', he'd still like her. He slowly leant over to kiss her where she sat beside; they weren't going to take it to stage 4 yet. "Wait. I have to know, so everything unkind I've ever said to you goes out the window?" she wondered just stopping him in time. "Yeah basically but I never really thought of it much. Just a sign that you wanted me bad but _had_ to push me away 'coz you had a boyfriend at the time" he cockily replied. 'Why did she bother asking' she rolled her deep brown eyes.

The bed just smelt like him, his cologne and everything. They pair didn't want to mess the special bond that they now shared over a stupid mistake, like having a baby. They were totally clueless as to the responsibilities of a child.

Max caressed her boy's lips, tasting him in which she required this new daily dosage of his kiss. Though this led to the pulling off of his shirt, followed by her own. It got pretty much intense with Alec tugging down Max's fitted jeans and still managing to keep his desirous eyes on her body. Both had gone down to their undergarments leaving a whole of skin to be seen by the pair. Passionate, I guess so but they didn't dare take it any further it's just a whole lot of fun yet harmless canoodling for them.

The cold fresh air had left the barely sheathed x5's with small goose bumps all over them. Sheets that were supposed to cover them had only done half of its job, overlaying Alec's knee and downwards, and Max's left arm and half of her stomach down.

Asha stayed beside Logan seeing him spend the night moping around the penthouse trying to convince himself that she'll come back one day. "Logan this isn't healthy for you" Asha tried to calm him. She sat on the couch. "How can she do this? After all we've been through together and now Alec suddenly walks into her life claiming her as his own……something I could never do again" he was furious but tried to hide it. "I know how it feels to love someone and know that they don't love you back" she told the truth of her feelings towards Logan but he hadn't got a clue.

He glanced up from the floorboards that he'd been stalking for hours, just wondering who this mystery person of Asha's was. Partially forgetting his earlier conflict the guy asked "How can someone not love you? I mean you're a great human being and you're so kind and giving". She slowly walked up to him from behind and held him in her arms for the second time today. Logan was surprised but didn't complain, he needed the comfort. "So who's this guy anyways?" he inquisitively asked. "Oh. It's too complicated right now" she couldn't bring herself to say his name. Her head rested a top his left shoulder.

"Rise and shine Boos!" OC shouted from the living room. Max of course had half awaken but liked the idea of staying in bed. "Huh? OC what are you doing here?" she was puzzled. "Oh Alec's door was open and I thought we could go celebrate" Max's friend was already and dress. "Suga, do you want me to come in there?" Original Cindy took some steps closer to the bedroom door. "Not unless you wanna see a half naked Alec and me" not embarrassed to admit they shared the bed. OC was stunned for a moment but knew it was soon to come but NOT this soon! "That's alright Boo you two lovebirds can drag your butts out here" she responded.

"Alec get up!" she shook his forearm. At that he yanked her down playfully. "But I was still having nice dreams about you Max" he gruffly responded with his head in the pillow. She kissed his cheek. "Aw, that's so sweet but don't you wanna celebrate first official outing? Besides Cindy's here waitin' for us" she retorted in her cutest sounding possible way.

The sheets were a mess but Alec couldn't care less, last night was the only thing in his kinky mind. Alec grabbed a shirt, jeans and those zip-up woolly jackets. His girlfriend well, she picked out a strapless top which fitted perfectly on her and flared jeans. They both walked out of the bedroom. "You two were made were definitely made for each other, OC can see that now" she talked in the third person. "Let's all get outta here and meet up with Sketchy to dine at the finest place in town" Their friend grabbed them both and escorted them out Alec's apartment.

"Are you talkin' 'bout Crash?" Alec suddenly asked. "Hell yeah Boo, what more could you want than chicks and booze?" OC spoke happily.

"Yeah, lets PARTY!" Max was in that really blissful mood. They all met up with Sketchy and chugged down some beer.

2 hrs later

"Well you know what? hiccup I always knew hiccup you had the hots hiccup for her, Alec" this came from Sketchy who had too much to drink. "I admit it's true" he laughed at his very drunken friend. Original Cindy was just too stoned to even talk, her head was rested on the table.

OC and Sketch were about to be abandoned by their dear friends and they didn't even know it. "Max might I suggest something?" he asked quite nicely. "What?" she had to devour his lips once more. He managed to answer vaguely moving apart "Let's blow this joint". They were hand in hand and Alec drove his bike, of course with Max cuddled up behind him, where they were headed never really entered their thoughts.

Just so this proves the right person could turn out to be the one you least expected. I mean come on, Max and Alec weren't exactly the 'love at first' type it happened gradually over time. So they might've snuck off from their drunken friends but they wanted quality time together.

THE END, FIN, FINITO, whatever.

Read on to find out what Sketch and Original Cindy did or if you don't wanna know then that's the end.

About hours later on, way after the pair of transgenics left OC woke up to the horrible feeling of a headache. "Yo where'd my girl and Alec go?" she groggily asked. Sketch who had small drops of drool slipping from his mouth just replied "Maybe they went for some 'hot love making' somewhere". OC commented with these last words "Fool, maybe ya right this time". The two hadn't quite gotten over the effects of alcohol so they just sat around and put down their weary heads and mind to rest for as long as the bar was open for and will probably come to their senses in 6 or 7 hours.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the whole story and the plz review. No flames, only if it's to improve on my ways of writing & all. I'm gonna start on a new one soon, so watch out for a whole new story as it slowly unfolds……….sumday! lolz. I would like to thank everyone who has review so far coz it really means a lot to me and i hope to get more of every1's reviews soon! L8rz! 


End file.
